Screened rooms such as those used for swimming pool enclosures are well known. As is further well known in the art, while adequately securing the framing of the enclosure can be accomplished, it is often not without excess framing that is time consuming to install and not necessarily pleasing to view. As illustrated by way of example with reference to U.S. Pat. No. 3,143,165 to Lewis et al, method have been developed to attach the frame to a gutter and typically include the need for upright supports extending to the ground from the gutter area and often the gutter itself. As further described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,832,683 to Ito et al, a framed enclosure typically includes a roof unit and wall units attachable to both the roof unit and to a foundation, with the roof unit alternatively attachable to the gutter of a host structure.
While there is a need to attach the framed enclosure to the host structure, and while it is often attempted using the gutter as a convenient means for attachment, there remains a need to effectively use the gutter. There further is a need to prevent water flowing from the roof of the host structure from splashing into the framed enclosure. The present invention is directed to satisfying such needs.